Admins vs Youtubers
Admins * Skyblazero * Luigi The Thunder Master * Minecraftfan300 * The Electric Switch * Komodo25M * Red The Red Bird * The Golden Moustache * AGOODPERSON75 * Scorpiusvan de awesome * Oofman789 Youtubers *Pewdiepie *Jacksepticeye *Markipiler *TheOdds1Out *HowToBasic *JaidenAnimation * Donald Ducc * TimTom * SMG4 * FGTEEV Pre Fight Komodo25M vs Jaiden Animations Komodo was at McDonald’s again trying to write Harlis vs Kryosis. Suddenly his food came and when he was about to take one big bite. Jaiden knocked the table over. She ran away but a Dr. Pepper stain was on the ground. “Who da faq destroyed ma stuff AGAIN!” He ran over to Jaiden and delivered a punch to the face. The Electric Switch vs PewDiePie The Electric was flying as it was 14 days until Christmas. He saw a child crying and began giving him snuggles. ”Why are you crying?” Apparently Pewdiepie had taken a toy away from him because he thought it was trash. Electric then rammed into Pewdiepie. Pewdiepie then took out the bro fist. Red The Red Bird vs Donald Ducc Red was walking around until Donald Ducc stole his wallet! Red then took a hammer and slammed him into it. Donald Ducc then pulled out a gun. Minecraftfan300 vs TheOdd1sOut Minecraftfan300 was murdering Fortnite players. The animator James came and said “Holy I’ll avenhe those guys!” James through a car at him, who sliced it in half. Skyblazero vs Jacksepticye Sky was writing battles, until he heard someone screaming. He ran outside to see Jack. Jack: AHH! Sky punched him in the face, but luckily Jack dodged. AGOODPERSON75 vs FGTEEV AGOODPERSON was in his lounge room watching YouTube on TV while eating a hamburger and some fries with a frozen coke he got from McDonald's. AGOODPERSON: I wonder how everyone else is going with their own battles on the wiki. I'll check it after dinner. While AGOODPERSON was flicking through YouTube, he was recommended a video by FGTEEV who he hated now that he's no longer around a preschooler or kindergartener. AGOODPERSON: Man, now that I think of it now. FGTEEV actually sucks. Suddenly, his front door was kicked down by someone. It was Duddy from FGTEEV. Duddy: You really think our channel is bad? I've got a surprise for you, buddy! Duddy then smacks AGOODPERSON of his lounge, dropping his TV remote without breaking it while the hamburger, fries and frozen coke were still. AGOODPERSON grabs out his boxing gloves while Duddy grabs a bat. AGOODPERSON: Game...on! Luigi The Thunder Master vs SMG4 The Golden Moustache vs Markiplier Scorpiousvan de awesome vs How To Basic Oofman789 vs TimTom SHOWTIME!!! Battle Skyblazero vs Jacksepticeye The Electric Switch vs Pewdiepie Pewdiepie brofisted the Reindeer into a mall. Electric was launched away while simply looking at all the kids buying toys. Electric: I wish I was normal.. He then controlled him speed and sent a lightning bolt down at Pewds. Pewds: Another episode of LWAY! The Bolt disassembled And Pewds charged his enchanted diamond sword at Electric. Electric used his enchanted diamond armor, to deflect the attacks before upper cutting him. Electric: Boom! Pewds: AHH! His body exploded into bloody pulps. Electric: Just Like Sven! He took the tiny and gave it to the little kid, who rejoiced. He flew into the moonlight. Minecraftfan300 vs TheOdds1Out Minecraft pulled out a trumpet and began playing we are number ONE! James flew off and punched Minecraftfan300 Who dodged and jammed his axe into James’s stomach. He then jumped away and aimed two MLG assault rifles at him. “Lol get good M8“ James was fired and turned into a bloody pulp only to be Minecraft danced on. “Yeeeeee!” He then stuffed his corpse into the stale memes trash Can Minecraftfan300 proceeds to murder Fortnite and dances on everyone’s corpses “Lol ya all need to gt good m8” Red The Red Bird vs Donald Ducc The Golden Moustache vs Markiplier Komodo25M vs Jaiden Animations The punch that Komodo unleashed on Jaiden launched her through the restaurant‘s window and send her crashing into a empty bus, which was nearly ripped in half by the impact. Everyone in the area began running away to get to safety. As Jaiden got back up, she saw an enraged Komodo stomping towards her. His stomps alone were causing earthquakes, and was making skyscrapers fall to the ground. Jaiden: Wait! I’m sorry for making a mess! It was just an accident. Komodo’s only reply was a massive fireball which Jaiden barely dodges. But as she dodged, Komodo unleashed a massive barrage of punches and kicks, creating immense pain in every part of her body. Then, he tosses her into a car, which was crushed on impact. While she was heavily bruised and battered, she still stood up and summoned two of her Pokémon. Jaiden: Teriyaki! Aria! The Blaziken Teriyaki and the Talonflame Aria were summoned, and they went to Attack Komodo. Teriyaki used dozens of Flare Kicks, while Aria unleashed a barrage of Flame Charge, but Komodo wasn’t fazed. He summoned Muerta del Universo, who began cutting Teriyaki and Aria into pieces. Jaiden was shocked by this, as Komodo put on his Infinity Gauntlet. Komodo: Pitiful. This battle was over before it even started. Komodo snaps his fingers, turning Jaiden into a rock. He picked up the Rock and threw it off into the horizon. He walked back over to McDonalds to over another burger. Scourpiusvan de awesome vs How To Basic Scorp knows how to do basic things so he instantly erases HTB Oofman789 vs TimTom AGOODPERSON75 vs FGTEEV AGOODPERSON starts punching the father of FGTEEV who smacks him with the bat. Duddy: Let's make this more interesting. Duddy sends him and AGOODPERSON into ScribbleNauts. Duddy: It's good to be back, ScribbleNau-OH MY GOODNESS. It seems that AGOODPERSON has transformed into his OC, CupBrawler. AGOODPERSON: This is on you, dude. AGOODPERSON starts shooting at Duddy with CupBrawler's finger guns while Duddy's health starts falling down quickly. He draws a pistol into the game and starts shooting back, causing AGOODPERSON's health to drop down until both of them are on 1HP. AGOODPERSON: Oh shoot! It's come down to this. Duddy: No one disrespects FGTEEV!!! Duddy charges at AGOODPERSON who doges the attack and kicks the father of FGTEEV. Duddy dies in the game which also means he can't go back to the real world. Back in the real world, AGOODPERSON returns. AGOODPERSON: Ok. He's gone. Wooo! Hopefully my hamburger and fries are still warm while my frozen coke is still frozen. Results Advantages And Disadvantages Category:MinecraftFan300 Category:Komodo25M Category:The Electric Switch Category:The Golden Moustache Category:Red and crash baby Category:Skyblazero Category:Crash baby Category:Crash the king 2 Category:Crash and Electric Category:AGOODPERSON75 Category:Minecraft, Golden, Electric, Sky, Crash, Luigi, Oofman, Red, Agood, Komdo Category:Christmas Collab Category:Collab Category:User Fight